


Чудесный день / What a lovely day

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Bureaucracy, Crack Relationships, Forced Marriage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Parody, Same-Sex Marriage, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: АУ к «Ангелам Калибана»: Жиллиман соглашается сохранить жизнь Керзу только при одном условии: Лев женится на Керзе.Пародия на ультрамарскую арку.





	Чудесный день / What a lovely day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What a lovely day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979122) by [Sky_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx)

_(где-то на Ультрамаре)_

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Проверим брачный контракт. Согласно нему, после заключения брака под командование Льва Эль'Джонсона переходит Восьмой Легион, а также он получает всё движимое и недвижимое имущество Конрада Кёрза.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Что, и доспехи мои?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Да.

**Конрад Кёрз: **И поножи доспехов?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Да.

**Конрад Кёрз: **И повязку под...

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Заткнись.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Спасибо, Лев. Также в случае расторжения брака или смерти супруга всё вышеперечисленное остается в распоряжении Льва.

**Конрад Кёрз: **А я что получаю?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Жизнь.

**Конрад Кёрз: **_(с сарказмом)_ Здорово.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Если будешь вести себя подобающе.

**Конрад Кёрз: **_(с ещё большим сарказмом)_ Нет, просто контракт моей мечты.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Есть замечания?

**Конрад Кёрз: **У Льва тоже должны быть обязательства по отношению ко мне!

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Например?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Секс не менее двух раз в неделю.

_Жиллиман кашляет._

_Лев закатывает глаза._

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Конрад. В юридические документы запрещается включать требования, которые унижают или оскорбляют любую из сторон.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Твою мать, это ты сейчас про контракт, которым ты обираешь меня до трусов и отдаешь в домашние зверушки Льву?!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Да. Тебя что-то не устраивает?..

**Конрад Кёрз: **Какая охуенная демократия.

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **По законам Ультрамара я должен убедиться, что ваш брак — не фиктивный, перед тем, как дать на него разрешение.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Он фиктивный.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Согласен.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Нет, так не пойдет. Лев, ты хочешь, чтобы пророчество Конрада сбылось?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Ради нашего Отца — да.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Следовательно, ты хочешь вступить в брак, чтобы сохранить Конраду жизнь для участия в пророчестве, а значит, вступаешь в него добровольно и по собственному желанию.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Я продал свою честь дьяволу-буквоеду.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **То есть ты согласен с моими доводами. Конрад, ты хочешь жить?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Нет.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Хм. Ты хочешь…

_Жиллиман задумывается._

_Лев задумывается._

**Конрад Кёрз: **Я хочу, чтобы с меня сняли наручники, мать вашу.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **_(оживившись)_ Отлично. Когда брак будет заключен, у тебя появится возможность решить этот вопрос со своим супругом.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Перейдем к следующей части проверки.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Чертов бюрократ.

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **К сожалению, я не успел отредактировать стандартную форму из-за плотного графика, поэтому будем вносить коррективы на ходу. Конрад, как зовут отца твоего будущего супруга?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Приемного или мудака?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **За оскорбление третьих лиц — штраф. Не говоря о том, что за оскорбление Императора...

**Конрад Кёрз: **Нет у меня денег. Может, жених одолжит?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Я не собираюсь за него платить, Робаут!

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Хорошо, на первый раз ограничимся предупреждением. Повторяю вопрос: как зовут…

**Конрад Кёрз: **Лютера или мудака?

_Жиллиман тяжело вздыхает._

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Остановимся на том, что одного из них зовут Лютер, и это правильный ответ. Лев, как зовут мать твоего будущего супруга?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Ты издеваешься?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **В отличие от Конрада, у тебя есть деньги.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **У него нет матери, он — результат эксперимента.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Хорошо. Конрад, у твоего супруга есть хобби?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Избивать меня до многократной клинической смерти в реанимации.

_Жиллиман судорожно кашляет._

**Конрад Кёрз: **Кстати, разве ты не должен с этим что-то сделать, как должностное лицо и всё такое?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Возражаю. У моего будущего супруга то же самое хобби, что может подтвердить наш брат из Седьмого Легиона.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **_(в сторону)_ Вашу мать.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Несуществующую.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Вашу несуществующую мать, вы превращаете абсолютно стандартную процедуру в фарс.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Процедуру признания принудительного фиктивного брака добровольным и подлинным?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Заткнись.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Спасибо, Лев. Итак, вы сошлись на почве общего хобби, которое я не буду вносить в протокол из уважения к частной жизни. Дальше. 

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Лев, у вас есть общие знакомые? Назовите их поименно. Хм...

_Жиллиман удивленно смотрит в бумаги._

_Лев приподнимает бровь._

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Согласно боевым рапортам Трамасской кампании, за последние три года…

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Я думаю, мы можем это пропустить.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Нет-нет. Не перебивай меня и пиши.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Печальный конец бумажной промышленности Ультрамара...

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **Вы живете вместе в данный момент?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Скорее да, чем нет. Мы оба находимся на «Непобедимом Разуме». Я — на командном мостике, а он — в камере на нижних уровнях.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Знаешь, я бы не назвал это жизнью.

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **Спустя восемь часов, большая часть из которых будет сниться мне в кошмарах, проверка закончена. Вы получаете разрешение на брак.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Наконец-то.

**Конрад Кёрз: **И всё? Он даже не скажет мне заветных три слова?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Я тебя ударю.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Да, именно их я и ждал.

*  
  
_(где-то на «Непобедимом Разуме»)_

**Конрад Кёрз: **Лев, у нас впереди знаменательный день…

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Наручники не сниму.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Какой ты скучный.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Давай ты освободишь моих сыновей в честь этого?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Зачем?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Какой ты недогадливый. Без этого мое бесконечное унижение будет неполным.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Дай подумать. А давай ты воскресишь Алайоша? В честь этого.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Я не могу.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **И я не могу. Смотри, какое замечательное у нас выходит взаимопонимание.

*  
  
_(где-то на Ультрамаре)_

**Робаут Жиллиман: **_(показывает на одного из астартес)_ Где ты его взял?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **На Калибане.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Где ты его взял только что?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **На своем корабле.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Лев, прекрати изворачиваться. Я не страдаю проблемами с памятью и знаю, что это Корсвейн, которого ты отправил в погоню за Тифоном!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Он вернулся раньше.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **И Тифона сюда привел?! Прямо как ты — Кёрза?

**Корсвейн: **Нет здесь никакого Тифона, лорд Жиллиман!

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Поосторожнее с заверениями. Найду Тифона на своей планете — женю. Тебя на нем.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Вижу, тебе понравился этот метод наказания.

**Корсвейн: **Почему сразу не на Севатаре, привяжем Восьмой Легион ещё крепче...

_Лев показывает на кого-то за спиной Корсвейна._

**Корсвейн: **Вы же шутите?..

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Где ты взял Севатара?!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **На своем корабле…

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Пошли вы все к черту.

*  
  
_(где-то на «Непобедимом Разуме»)_

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Вот тебе свидетель. Доволен?

**Севатар: **Свидетель? Вы собираетесь совершить преступление?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Зверски убить здравый смысл и поучаствовать в работорговле.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **И в нанесении вреда здоровью.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Я пошутил. Севатар, ты будешь свидетелем на свадьбе.

**Севатар: **Хм. А кто счастливые жених и невеста?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Счастливые?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Забудь это слово.

*  
  
**Севатар: **Папа, это смешно. Вы рехнулись?

**Конрад Кёрз: **С каких пор ты начал обо мне волноваться?

**Севатар: **Я всегда о вас волновался, чтоб вы сдохли!

*  
  
**Севатар: **Дядя, можно теперь называть вас папой?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Нельзя.

**Севатар: **А отчимом?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Нет.

**Севатар: **А...

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Заткни его.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Сев, заткнись, или мой дражайший жених сломает тебе спину.

**Севатар: **Папа, это угроза?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Это предсказание, Сев. Это предсказание…

*  
  
_(где-то на Ультрамаре)_

**Ольгин: **К сожалению, наши традиции не предусматривают заключение брака между двумя мужчинами, поэтому пожелания будут адресованы «супруге» нашего сюзерена. Надеюсь, лорд Кёрз не будет возражать.

**Конрад Кёрз: **(про себя) Я тебя освежую. (вслух) Валяйте, удивите меня.

**Ольгин: **Сыны Калибана желают супруге нашего господина смирения и добродетели, дабы была она поддержкой и опорой своему мужу.

**Редлосс: **Сыны Калибана желают супруге нашего господина прилежности и усердия в ведении хозяйства.

**Корсвейн: **Сыны Калибана желают драгоценной супруге нашего господина крепкого здоровья, дабы боги благословили её чрево многими сыновьями и дочерьми…

_Кёрз пытается разорвать наручники, Лев встряхивает его за плечо._

**Конрад Кёрз: **Я тебя сам отымею и выпотрошу, назойливая обезьяна! Лев не сможет защищать тебя вечно!

**Корсвейн: **На чем я остановился? Желаем вам легких родов, почтенная госпожа…

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **Лев, ты уже придумал, как сообщишь уцелевшим Повелителям Ночи о том, что имеешь право им приказывать?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Ваши предложения?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Указ правителя Империума Секундус?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Напечатанный на тридцатикилометровой плите и налепленный на нос «Непобедимого Разума»?

**Сангвиний: **Трансляция на всех частотах?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Мои глупые сыновья не слушают даже меня. Вы серьезно считаете, что они вас услышат?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Значит, сообщение зачитаешь ты. А тех, кто не подчинится, убедит мой болтер у виска.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Можешь вырвать мне язык, убить меня, отправить всем видео с моей бесчеловечной смертью, я не буду этого делать!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Не надо драматизировать, Конрад.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Видео, говоришь?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Можешь вырвать мне язык?..

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Ты можешь наконец определиться со своими желаниями?!

*  
  
**Сангвиний: **Робаут, ты уверен, что хочешь отдать Льву ещё один легион? Получив такие возможности, наш брат перевернет вверх дном всю вселенную.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Проклятье. Ты прав.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Мы не можем позволить им пожениться.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Но мы не можем позволить ресурсам Кёрза уйти из наших рук, иначе Империуму не поздоровится. Нужно, чтобы Кёрз подписал с кем-нибудь контракт. 

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Я придумал. На нем женишься ты.

**Сангвиний: **Что?!

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Подумай сам. Я этого сделать не могу, население Ультрамара неправильно поймет. Льву нельзя этого делать по причинам, которые ты сам назвал. А ты - регент и самый благоразумный из моих братьев. Ты можешь позволить себе подобные действия. 

**Сангвиний: **Но Робаут, это же безумие...

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Но Сангвиний!.. Для блага всех нас!

**Сангвиний: **Хорошо...

*  
  
**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Как вы посмели сговориться за моей спиной?! Вы решили выставить меня на посмешище перед всей планетой?!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Робаут, почему ты молчишь?!

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Мои объяснения не изменились за те двести сорок три раза, которые я их озвучивал.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Мы объявили населению, что первое сообщение — о вашей с Конрадом свадьбе — было легендой на случай проникновения шпионов.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Также мы решили, что лучше объединить остатки легиона Кёрза с наиболее пострадавшим из трех присутствующих на Макрагге легионов — с Кровавыми Ангелами.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **И всё — за моей спиной.

**Сангвиний: **Лев, перестань. Этот союз — просто формальность. 

**Сангвиний: **Клянусь, я не намерен мешать вашим отношениям.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **У нас нет и никогда не было никаких отношений!

**Конрад Кёрз: **Лев, неужели ты злишься из-за того, что брат отбил у тебя жениха?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Я как никогда близок к мысли отбить что-нибудь моему бывшему жениху.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Спокойно-спокойно, братик, я не хочу идти под венец с разбитым лицом. 

**Конрад Кёрз: **Это будет портить впечатление от фаты.

**Конрад Кёрз: **У меня ведь будет фата?

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Нет.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Сангвиний, я хочу фату. И белую броню. Я жених регента или кто?

**Сангвиний: **_(в сторону)_ Прости, Робаут, я начинаю тебя ненавидеть.

*  
  
**Робаут Жиллиман: **Поздравляю вас с этим благоприятным с точки зрения слияния капиталов событием. Надеюсь, ваш союз будет стабильным и выгодным для нашего дела.

**Сангвиний: **Большое тебе спасибо, Робаут.

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Поздравляю, Робаут. Думаю, ты от этого выиграл больше всех.

**Конрад Кёрз: **Лев, а когда ты собираешься обрадовать Сангвиния?

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Чем именно?

**Конрад Кёрз: **Тем, что изменил брачный контракт...

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Проклятье, совсем об этом забыл.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Я чего-то не понял…

**Конрад Кёрз: **...и всё-таки добавил туда пункт про секс.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Что?!

**Сангвиний: **Что?!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Что хочу, то и добавляю в свой контракт!

**Сангвиний: **Да я вас обоих!..

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Сангвиний, успокойся, я отменю все несогласованные изменения!

**Лев Эль’Джонсон: **Сангвиний, не горячись.

**Робаут Жиллиман: **Сангвиний, не надо!

_У Сангвиния прорезаются клыки и наливаются кровью глаза._

**Конрад Кёрз: **Какой день...

**Сангвиний: **ДА Я, БЛЯДЬ, ВАС ОБОИХ НАИЗНАНКУ ВЫВЕРНУ!

**Конрад Кёрз: **Какой. Чудесный. День...


End file.
